comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-08-25 - Tacos and Lasers
The only thing that this S.H.I.E.L.D. agent loves more than his hi-tech toys and weapons is figuratively slamming the hammer of justice down on such criminals as the one he is surveying from a distance now... White Dragon. His team waits anxiously to invade the roller rink to put an end to this hi-tech deal. One of their under cover agents of course, inside the roller rink during the transaction. Suddenly, something strikes the White Dragon as off, maybe he's just overly paranoid? But in any case, the villain gets a hair up his rear-side and starts accusing his brokers as government officials or rather, officers of the jaw. Well, that's not exactly the truth but... Over Ben's 2-way radio, his earpeice nearly blowing his ear up it was so loud! He ripped his earpiece out as the words shriek out amidst the static,"Agent down, Agent down!" That's when Ben starts to relay orders to his team to move in ... Kaaaaaaaaabooom! An explosion, taking a huge chunk from the side of the roller rink and Agent Twenty-Five calling out,"Move, move, move!" He leaps from his survillence vehicle, dressed in full armor, wielding a hi-tech handgun as the White Dragon takes one of the hi-tech weapons -- this thing looks like a freaky cannon in some futuristic hi-tech way, point is it looks disasterous to say the least. Before Ben's team can reach the villain, White Dragon unleashes a laser beam like attack from that rifle that sends Ben's team scattering to the wind as he starts his escape. For reasons known only to god, Mister Wilson is there. "For a good time, at a great place, taht's McDonalds!" I thought we liked Taco Bell. "Well, we do, but the joke doesn't work if we use that advertising jingle." Deadpool gets ready to go down the hole, having a large chainsaw over then as he watches the bevvy of SHIELD agents rushing, "Do not go gently into that good night! Surrender now or prepare to fight!" "Team Rocket Blasts off at the speed of light!" Kenzie had been cruising around the rink at the moment of chaos, taking a break between winning stuffed animals and being immature. The explosion sends her careening across the floor tumbeling rapidly when a sudden burst of sparks at her feet seems to shatter the skates that had previously been there, leaving her bare feet exposed and about an inch off the floor, "Wha indahell?" came a confused scream, as she rubbed her head and did her best to stop the ringing in her ears "What happened?!" she screamed again, aparently temporarily deafened. Doing her best to stay with it, glided over to the back fire exit and kicked it open, begining to urge people to get out and find safety. Tron just happen to be near by rolling well more floating down the street on his hover board. He almost thrown off his board when there is a huge boom from the near by roller place. He frowns seeing the S.H.E.I.L.D. team run in. He watches until he hears screaming and see the men take cover. He rolls his eyes, "amateurs" He gets off his board and places it in his backpack and takes out a handful of metal balls and what looks like a toy gun from a space toy set. He looks at the wires over head and he turns to static and enters the tranformer. Inside the cloud appears coming out a stocket in the far side of the rink so he facing the hole with he and Dragon between it and him. He hoping to appear behind the man and not let White Dragon to see him. While Ben's team is temporarily out of commission, White Dragon attempting to flee the scene - he certainly doesn't notice Tron .. yet. That hi-tech cannon powering up for it's next use. White Dragon's attention is drawn toward Deadpool momentarily with confusion. Ben and his team taking tactical cover, and Ben without his earpiece, he starts signalling the team by hand.. which takes a few moments. Deadpool sees the giant mecha thing, and calls out "Dont' you know who I am? Are you re.." This is a PG-13 scene man! "Thanks inner voice!" Deadpool went to leap over towards the White Tiger, "Well, I'm Deadpool. If youd din't know. Merc with the mouth and everything." Drawing his katanas to try and leap and slash at the fleeing guy! Kenzie didnt waste any time urging people to leave, and once the civilians were clear, she removed her shades and tucked them away and tossed her gloves to the floor. "Ahh aint sure, but ahh reckon y'all shouldduh picked a better place to ruin" she said sternly as she fished a few coins out of her pocket, "Ahh aint gunnuh go easy on yall.." she continued gliding closer, a single arc of electricity discharging into the quarter dispenser closest her as the glow in her eyes flared up. Tron is grinning from ear to ear not over the situation but his eyes are locked on the cannon he like a kid at xmas seeing that. He licks his lips and then takes the five golf ball size silver spheres in his hand and throws them like he is on the pitcher mound. The balls start to hum and zip off taken positions. If White Dragon is in the center of a clock they come to rest as 2, 4, 6, 8, and one over his head. Soon the balls send out a lasers forming a pyramid of energy that becomes a Force Field (Force Field Orbs). This would trap WD if it works. Seeing Tron's work, Kenzie just smirks, "Well well, looks lahhk someones got things all taken care of" she chirped, "An ahh thought this was gunna take some work" Tron's trap might have worked, if a certain merc wasn't getting involved. White Dragon tries to defend himself against Deadpool's attacks, ends up getting knocked out of the trap radius-area only to be replaced by the merc himself. White Dragon rolls back up to his feet, almost like a microwave timer, the hi-tech rifle *dings*.. ready for use. And that's when the White Dragon turns to Tron with said weapon of mass destruction at his behest. A sadistic grin playing on White Dragon's mask, or rather it would seem that way. "Thanks, for taking care of that annoying loud mouth for me, kid." Kenzie had resumed escorting strageling civilians outside and moved with them to provide cover, refusing to let them get hurt. Tron takes a step back his luck was never that good and he should of known such a sneak attack would fail some how. At the ding and the cannon raised he swallows, "oh dang" He still has his own weapon the toy looking ray run he raise it and pulls the trigger the kick back pushs back against the near by wall as a ray comes out the tip. This is not a laser it has no heat but a beam of perssure like that of Scott Summers blast. White Dragon ducks and rolls, evading the attack by Tron's ray gun. The villain rolls to a stop crouched on a knee, raising that laser cannon thingy, aiming it at Tron. That's when Ben and his team intervene, laying down support fire to distract the White Dragon. Ben comes charging in, calling out at Tron,"Take cover!" Ben bum rushes the White Dragon as he let's out a shot from that weapon, the beam literally creates a half a foot trench about three feet deep in the pavement and slicing through the roller rink's brick wall like butter as it misses it's mark by several feet but still a very close call none the less. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent wrestles with the White Dragon to try and pry the gun from his grasp before Ben gets monkey-flipped away and the White Dragon scrambles back up to his feet with weapon in hand, still and re-charging for another attack. Teleporting out of the energy field, Deadpool lands on the ground, threatening the WHite Tiger with Taco Bell! Tron breaths for the first time since the cannon was pointing at him once Ben bum rushs the guy. He gets to cover some over turn benchs, "Okay Tron your smart you can come up with some thing" He recalls the orbs to him with a voice command. He then pulls out his hover board and a pair of black gloves with wires in them. he slips them on and turns them on. He then claps and sparts arc from the finger tips, "good they are still charged this be bad if I forgot to do that." he then jumps on hover board and pushs off and streaks at the bad guy hands sparking. His hoping to grab him and spark the hell out of the big man. White Dragon turns back to Deadpool at that point since he seems to be the top most threat at the time being while Ben lays sprawling on the ground, and Tron is ducking for cover to come up with some sort of strategical advantage, while his weapon is hi-tech, it's not that hi-tech. It can shoot a nasty laser beam, that's pretty much the extent of it's tech-ness, and even that has a huge drawback, such as a long recharge time. But apparently not that long, as it completes yet another recharge cycle moments after Deadpool breaks out of his entrapment White Dragon aims that cannon at him this time,"Well, I was going to give you a count of three, but maybe next time, ninja cowboy." At this point, as the beam completes it's reacharge cycle, Deadpool throws the closest thing available. In thsi case, the bag of nearly demolecularized taco bell he has over at the face of the White Dragon. It arcs through the air, expertly thrown, to perhaps if aimed properly land on his faceplate with gooey, faux mexican smell! Tron's mind is racing he must be mad to try this he a tech guy not the type who faces a guy head on. He speeds at the man faster then a person can run (well a normal person) The gloves sparking. At the last moment he reaches out and press his hands into the man's back pressing the taser gloves as hard as he can into the suit and the man under it Well, this is certainly an unusual predicament the White Dragon has gotten himself into. Hot sauce in the eyes and electrical shocks up his rear-end. Might be funny to someone, but he's certainly got a new perspective on things. He fires that cannon off in a dazed panic after the Taco hits his facemask, and then he gets knocked down to the ground as he gets tasered from behind. Agent Twenty-Five jumps up to his feet at that point and races over to kick the rifle out of White Dragon's grasp. While realing from the triple assault by the make-shift team, White Dragon quickly re-focuses, reaching out to grab the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's ankle and pull his feet out from under him, putting him on his back, then picking himself up and spinning around to do a whirling martials arts handstand type kick, like a whirlwind with his legs as he aims to kick whomever is closest to him to create space for him to bounce back up to his feet, looking a little pissed off as he wipes that taco gooey-stuff off of his mask and scowling,"I've had just about enough of these shinanigans." Deadpool goes to leap up then as the hot sauce hits the White Dragon on the faceplate, "Hey, shenanigans ar eall I have! That and creepy,nosensnical statements that come from debating my internal monologue." Deadpool redraws his katanas, and calls out to Tron, "Hey, Light Cycle Boy! Can you turn him over to a LOLCat or something?" Deadpool goes to approach the Whtie Dragon slowly from the flank. Tron's is close and the kick sends him to the floor leaving his hover board to float there. He seeing stars for a moment before Deadpools comment brings him back but he not sure he heard it right as it makes no sense to him. He gets to his knees and looks around and sees the situations the bad guy and Ben are in. He then spots something the cannon free ljust on the ground. He shakes his head one more time just be get the cob webs out and grins, "perfect." He then grabs his board not bothering to stand and lays on the top of it and push off the ground speeding to the cannon. The Agent was down but he wasn't out, while the White Dragon turned his attention back to Deadpool, the Agent reached out to grab hold of the villain's leg to hamper him as he calls out to Deadpool,"Whatever you're going to do, I suggest doing it!" The Agent struggles to keep hold of the White Dragon, the villain kicks at the Agent to try and free himself. He looks down at the Agent, then he spews forth a poisonous gas from his mask at the Agent, the agent still clings but he starts to gag as he breathes in the gas,"Let go of me you pathetic oaf..." Deadpool went to charge in over towards the White Dragon, his katanas out and slashing. Deadpool was attempting to use his teleporter to conduct hit and run tactics, but it being his teleporter, and this was the third go at it, it fizzled, sparked, and then shut down, leaving his body sprawled on the floor in pain from the overload. Tron reachs the cannon and grabs it smiling as it seemed to be charged. He stands and spins facing the villan, "Hey dirt bag!" He fires right at the center of the man's mass. It feels so good to hold and fire such a beautiful device he can't help but grin from ear to ear at the feeling. With the Agent clinging to his leg, and White Dragon momentarily distracted by Deadpool's failed assault? A rather precarious position as Tron gets his hands on that laser cannon weapon thing and fires off a shot at him. He turns at the last moment to realize that he's about to be blasted and tries to move to avoid it but by then it was nearly too late and the laser still ends up blasting a nice hole through the armor and his shoulder and sending the villain sprawling and realing from the effects. The White Dragon lays on the ground defeated, finally, Agent Twenty-Five lays knocked out on the ground from the gas attack, Deadpool fizzling from a failed teleporter device and the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team swarming in after the Dragon is down to secure the villain and the weapon, unless of course Tron wants to start another conflict over it. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents act questionable around the Mercenary, of course, debating whether or not he too should be taken into custody for something, so they maintain a defensive posture for the time being, just as a helicopter arrives with more Agents... Now the calvary arrives, perfect timing as always. Deadpool Goes to get up, groaning, "Great, now where else am I going to get my Schwarma fix?" Hey, nice ref to the movie and everything, but we're supposed to be a freak on for low quality Mexican. "Curse you inner monologue on appropriate Ic-ness!" Deadpool got up, looking over at White Dragon, then at the approaching SHIELD Agents, and then offering Ben a hand up. Tron is not going hand over the weapon but he not about to fight S.H.E.I.L.D. lucky for him he does not have to. He kicks up his hover board and gives a good bye smile as he turns to static and vanishs into a wall plug. It seems the Merc is not the only one who can teleport. Well you can call it teleport in truth he is travling as digial signal thought the wires. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents radio back to HQ about the unknown taking the weapon but there's not really much they can do if he can traverse via electrical lines or such. As for Deadpool and the offered hand, Agent Twenty-Five is out cold for the time being and his fellow Agents have surrounded him as well to make sure he was okay and eventually gets carried off to the helicopter along with White Dragon to be taken away. As for Deadpool and the other Agents, well ... they aren't looking at the Merc like he's exactly an ally to be trusted at the moment but more of a bounty to be collected. Deadpool holds his hands up< "Hey, you don't wnat to touch this! THis is only for Bea Arthur!" Deadpool goes to pose, twisting his hips about. Then reaching over to a pouch to pull out his Thunderbolts ID card to hand over. One of the Agents examine the card, then they move off to secure the area and do a little clean-up investigating and such. Secret organization type stuff. Deadpool goes to jauntily whistle then and start to walk away, going to head out towards the arcade to put a quarter and play 'Donkey Kong'.